I gave up everything to be with you
by cmlarsen
Summary: Follow Maria on her adventure in the serch for the love of her life were she will be tested many times on the way
1. Chapter 1 the boy

\- the boy

I was swimming around to cool down after a figth with my sister Mia, when i saw a shadow comming toward me. I swam up to see what it was and when I broke the surface, I had just broken the most important law among mermaids since we are not allowed to come to the surface beefore we reach the age of 20 human years but i didn't care.

I looked for the shadow but instead of a shadow there was a large thing a ship as Mia called it. up at the ship was a lot of men but it was a specific man who caught my eye, he was not a man, proberly more a boy about my age maybe a year olde then me.

suddenly out of nowhere a ship with black sails appeared surrounded by fog and began to shoot the ship the boy was on. seconds later the ship exploded while the other one disappered into the fog.

I was looking for the boy when I heard a soft groan a few feet next to me I looked in the direction the groan came from and saw him about to drown in the sea i swam over to him just in time to pull him up to the surface.

I spotted a smaller piece of the ship and pulled him behind me. I had a difficult time getting him up on the piece but i finally managed to place him in the center of the piece. I told him not to move and just relax.

a moment later a new ship appered i saw a blond girl standing in the front of the ship, looking out over the sea. then i heard them yell: " MAN OVER BORD, MAN OVER BOARD" and then they pulled the boy off the piece of wood.

I heard them talk a bit more and then someone asked: "have he said anything?" and the girl answerd: "he said his name was William Turner." Then i followed the ship to a place called port royal. i saw them go ashore and I decided to stay and watch him.


	2. Chapter 2 Tia Dalma

hey everyone I know there was a lot of spelling mistakes in the last chapter and I hope you can forgive me since I am writing my stories on my tablet and it atomaticly changes the word into my main language danish and I am so sorry that it was so short, this one will be longer I promise. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter done but i have a project to finish in school but I made some of it every time I could.

Hope you like it. ;P _

\- Tia Dalma

I had been watching Will for two years now and he ha turned out looking pretty good for a sixteen year old boy. he had been working in the blacksmiths shop I havent seen much to him the last two years but when i've seen him i have been all dreamy.

Then I thought about something Mia had told me: "when a mermaid falls in love it's for lifetime." and then I was like, oh my... I'm in love with Will... not that it's bad but I wanted to be with him so badly I just didn't know how.

suddently I rememberd a thing my best friend had told me and my sister: "there is this women who can help anyone hwo needs it." so I went to find her, it took me about two weeks before I finally found the rigth place.

I swam trugh a river and up to a medium sized hut with a porch rigth above the surface so I hauled myself up on it and called: "excuse me... anyone home?" Then this woman came out the and smiled at me when she saw me.

"I've been waiting for you" she said and I was just confused because she went inside again and about two minutes later she comes out and gives me this bottle and some clothes.

"I know... you're a mermaid in love with a human boy. When you get to the place take this clothes on and drink this." I did as told and when i reached the beach i took on the clothes, drank the potion in the bottle and blacked out.

the last thing i remember is that I find myself in a bed in a house with a blurry sigth, then this blurry shape of a person comes over to me with something in the hand I slowly get my sigth back and when the person is rigth besides me my sigth is normal.

I'm so surprised to se who it is, that I make a small jumpfrom the bed and hyperventilate until he calms me down I have to pretend that I don't know who it is: "where am I and who are you?" "I'm Will turner and I found you on the beach yesterday. are you ok ? and what are your name miss" all i could say was "yes and my name is Maria Andriette.

he just smiled at me and placed a nice cold cloth on my forehead. he then left me for a moment or two before he came back with a dress and I just looked at it thinking noway I am going to wear that thing.

"I hope this dress fits its all the clothes for women I have"."not to be rude mr. Turner but I dosen't really like wearing dresses, so if you have a pair of pants and a shirt I would be gratefull." Was all I managed to say. he just noddet and whent out of the room.

when he came back I got the clothes and asked him to leave the room for me to change.

I then came out of the room in my new clothes to see Will standing in front of a fireplace. And as if I had spoken he turned around to look at me stuned and mouth gasped open. All I could do was smile at him "is it ok mr. Turner?" "please call me Will, if you need a job I can get you one in the governor's house as a maid if you want it" then I responsed with "I'll gladly take any job I can get" and smiled at him.

Later that day I came to the governor's home, had a room and sadly I was ordered to wear a stupid and ridicilous dress, a pair of heals, an apron and lastly but not least a bonnet. I didn't like the clothes but it was a well paid job for me, and when I had finnished my chores I could do what I wanted to do until rigth after sun set.

Where I usualy sat in my seacret place in the town and looked over the horison waiting until the sun was no longer to be seen before i went back home. I was usualy done with the chores around mid day.

I had made a deal whit will about him lerning me to figth with swords we did that at least three hours a day before I went to my seacret place.

I have now been in port royal for about four years and will is my best friend I don't talk with mis. swann as much as will do even thoug I live in her house but she often asks me about something and then I ofcourse answer her. tomor it's my birthday and I herd that someone has asurprise for me.

But I stil dont know if will knows my birthday and mr. swann said that he had bougth me a present and that I was the only maid that had been serving them for four years straigth so he wanted to promote me tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

yay its my birthday the other staff at the governor's place came in with a box and ofcourse a new dress thay said it was a gift from mr. swann I just looked at it thinking oh my... also a corset they said it was the latets fashion in london... " women in london must have lernt not to breate" was all I could say when they helped me in the clothes, because I have still not lernt to take on a dress.

I am now waiting for my big surprise on the lookout platform turning twords the sea as I was told by mr. norrington I am now beginig to feel dizzy again and I have breathing trouble so I hope he arives soon.

finaly here he comes and he has someone with him mis. swann an a young man who definetly isn't will they come over to me and the young man whispers somthing in mr. norringtons ear then suddently norrington says " this is fredric he has a surprise for you mis. swann an I will now leave you two to talk"

then this fredric turn around and says " I can reconise a beautiful woman when I see one, and you mis andriette is a beautiful woman" I can't see or hear anything and whith my last breath I hope I say it loud enof for him to hear " I can't breathe".

i wake up to see someone above me, a man I choke up a lot of water and sit up "thank you I could have died" "is' ok love that thing's made by devil 'im self" he sais with a funny acsent pointing at the corset "ya got luck on ya side love. if I wasn't 'ere ya had propbably been dead now" I agree with him by nodding.

Suddently there are footsteps behind us fredric must have realized that I fell and called for backup before comming down here. he helps me up now I see the governor and his daugther comming twords me with a blancket.

"what happend here?" "I fell off the platform and this man saved me from death sir" I don't get a chance to realize what happens but all of a sudden the man needs to be hung.

"you can't hang him he saved my life" then mis. Swann suports me " shes the best maid I've ever had please listen to her, for me norrington" I stand next to mis. Swann when the man who saved me, stands whit handcuffs around mine and mis. swann's necks, we turn around to look at him.

I don't care about what he does to me but I won't allow him to touch mis. Swann. I look at him angry "my effects... and my hat commodore" I get the things and help him on with the belt and the gun while mis. swann gives him his hat on.

He lets mis. swann go but still keeps hold of me before he can do anything I stamp on his foot, give him an elbow in the stomach and punch him in the face. he looks angry at me "SHOOT NOW" he runs and somehow escapes without geting hurt.


End file.
